


The Flower Shop

by cornerstore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluffy, destiel au, flower shop au, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerstore/pseuds/cornerstore
Summary: Dean stumbles upon the flower shop his mother used to take him to and runs into the cute, cardigan wearing owner





	The Flower Shop

Dean noticed that _Novak’s Floret_ had an  _Open_ sign in the window for the first time in months and his antsy body stopped. He looked in the small store that he remembers visiting many times in his childhood with his mother. Dean opened the door and relaxed at the faint sound of the bell going off. Where the register is was empty though Dean noticed someone with dark hair hunched over, watering a pot of flowers. Dean began to walk through the store, stopping every so often to smell a flower or read what kind it is. He stopped once he made it to the back, his eyes trailing the wall that had different flowers hanging from the walls. It looked as if they were growing out of the bricks.

Castiel stood from the group of plants he had just finished watering and looked over to where a customer stood. The new owner of the family business smiled faintly at the handsome man. Dirty blonde hair sat upon his head, brushed to the side and Castiel could see the freckles that lied on the man’s cheeks and arms. He was wearing worn out jeans with a flannel wrapped around his waist and on his shirt was some rock band that Castiel has never listened to. He looked lost, lost and confused. Castiel placed the watering can down and walked over to stand just by the man and looked over his own work too for a moment before looking at the customer.

“Excuse me, sir?” A timid voice asked next to Dean. He looked over to where the voice came from and his cheeks instantly turned hot. There stood a man around the around the same height as himself dressed in a pair of khakis, a white colored shirt with a blue tie hanging loosely and a fuzzy, light green cardigan that was falling off his shoulders. His dark hair neatly combed to the side and he had the bluest eyes Dean has ever seen, he was afraid he was going to get lost.

“May I help you?” Castiel asked, his heart stopping and Dean smiled, choking on his words as he heart was about to beat out of his chest. Little did the two know, their lives would forever be changed.


End file.
